Homi Nandie
| image = Homi.png | kanji = ホミ・ナンディ | romaji = Homi Nandei | birthday = April 10, 2077 | age = 11 (5 to 12 years of age story) | gender = Male | species = Human | partner = Ren Karas, Chiara Ferina | team = Earth Element Hunter | first appear = Episode 1 | voice actor = Hōko Kuwashima }} is an 11 year old boy and a member of earth Element Hunters. height 154cm. Outline A bookworm who, up until he meet Ren and Chiara had been by himself. Roughly three years before, he had stopped coming to school after he missed an undefined amount of time due to a chronic illness, and would not return despite Ren and Chiara's visits. He becomes their friend when they joined to save Sena, a stray dog. He lives with his grandmother and used to live with his grandfather until he died. He is generally regarded as the strategist of the team, as he is physically weak. When he meets Hannah, he finds her to have "perfect skin", as well as cute and well-scented. In episode 20 we start to see how weak his body is as he is scene holding his chest after running and saying that he has been like this since he was a child. Later it is hinted in episode 26 that he and Hannah are humans created by the government. It is later revealed that Homi and Hannah are siblings in episode 30, thanks to a DNA test Juno performed. His cardiac disease made the government consider him unfit to become an Element Hunter, which led his grandparents into becoming his foster parents. History Three years before the main story line, Homi meet Ren Karas, and Chiara Ferina when they were asked by their teacher to deliver a school note to him, who back them did not attend school after becoming afraid of dealing with people since he had miss too many classes due to an illness. Originally the three often bump heads as they tended to disagree on most stuff. One day, during an elemental dematerialization a fragment from a cell phone satellite Homi had gone to see where it had landed and found Ren and Chiara about to the crush as the roof of the building they were was falling on them. Homi used some quick thinking and pushed a table to cover them from the falling debris. The three were able to escape unharmed and Ren convinced Homi to come to school. After this the three became good friends. I must express my personal gratitude for your kind-heartedness supporting folks that absolutely need help in your area of interest. Your real commitment to passing the solution up and down experienced turn out to be particularly informative and also have regularly helped anyone else much like me to attain their own dreams. Your pesarnol educational details signifies a lot in my experience far more more to my pesarnol friends. Many thanks a lot; from every one of all of us. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Earth Element Hunters